


Komanami but it's only 1 chapter because I'm too lazy to write more

by Naya_5



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naya_5/pseuds/Naya_5
Summary: Yes.Komanami but it's only 1 chapter ig.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Komanami but it's only 1 chapter because I'm too lazy to write more

**Author's Note:**

> Æ.

Chiaki Nanami, the only person nice to me in Hope's Peak that wasn't a teacher. She's so kind. 

She just died in front of my very eyes. A symbol of hope died in front of my own face. It'll be ok though...right? She was just a symbol of hope.... Overcoming this despair will be easy...right? Even though I only showed this emotion once... I cried. Salty tears rushing down to the floor. I'm so stupid...my friend died. I couldn't save her I didn't even try to...

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit why did I write this


End file.
